


Competitive

by BombellTin



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location, How Do I Tag, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 02:31:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16945293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BombellTin/pseuds/BombellTin
Summary: I hate posting on mobile. Tags are basically useless.But I suck at summaries but so I will tell you what big things are in here:- Male Funtime Foxy- gAy- Human/Humanoid AU- Takes place before the events of SL, but they're still underground.Don't worry this will have an actual summary soon, but enjoy!





	Competitive

**Author's Note:**

> I hate the fact I love this ship.  
> But hey I tried my best!

"Let's play a game!"

Funtime Foxy tilted his head in confusion as he turned to Funtime Freddy  "What kind of game?"

"Well I don't know, " Freddy answered with a shrug, laying his back on the steel floor of their auditorium. "I'm bored, and there's nothing to do around here anymore."

Foxy smiled sadly, mostly to himself. The past few years underground have passed in a blink. And with Funtime Chica suddenly being put up for auction for an unknown reason (which is honestly disgraceful; she practically a real human being. Not a machine), things around here have been... Quieter.

Thinking off the top of his head, Foxy said, "How about a competition?"

Freddy's face lit up curiously. "With prizes?"

" _Maaybeee_." Foxy grinned. "We can come up with 'prizes' if one of us wins."

"Oh, I get it!" Funtime Freddy nodded happily. "Okay, so if _you_ win, I'll..." he thought for a moment. "Pull some strings and get you those chocolate strawberries you like so much!"

Funtime Foxy licked his lips and nodded, quite liking the possible reward. It was the biggest mystery to him how Freddy even managed to find _chocolate_ covered strawberries in a place like this. Frankly, he didn't really want to know.

"And if _you_ win I shall--" he stopped. And in the pause, he truly looked at Freddy's anticipating eyes. It was obvious (to Foxy, at least) Freddy has something of a puppy crush on the fox. He could just feel it, how eager Freddy was just to spend time with him that makes him smile stupidly; uncharacteristically.   
The way the man looks at him that sends a warm and giddy feeling at the bottom of his stomach.

Okay, so he might feel the same. _Just a little._

So it comes to this point where Funtime Foxy contemplates. Perhaps he should take advantage of this moment?

Well, he's never been known to back down when times are shining.  
  


"If you win, I'll give you a kiss."

Freddy choked on air.

Funtime Foxy patted his back as he went in a coughing fit, frantic. "Oh my God, are you okay?!"

"I'm fine!" Funtime Freddy coughed, taking a deep breath. "Just uh, startled. Some strawberries against a k-kiss are pretty different from each other."

"It doesn't have to be a kiss. You could always ask for something else."

Freddy's eyes widened as he glanced up at Foxy, who was biting his lip nervously. A habit he noticed quickly whenever his partner was worried or anxious. He hated and loved it. There were times where it could drive him insane. Funtime Foxy would just.. Look at him, and he's done for. He wanted to kiss away the worry from his face.  
  
His lips were always glossy for some reason. Did he have lip gloss? Where did he get it?

Funtime Freddy realized he was staring for longer than he should have, and immediately stammered, "N-No! No no, it's fine! That's totally _fine_ _with me_."

Funtime Foxy smiled happily and said, "Great! But now there needs to be a challenge. Know anything we could compete in?"

This time, Freddy gave a small smirk. "I know exactly what we can do."  
  


"Ballora's going to get mad." Funtime Foxy said, looking into the glass wall separating from the control module and her gallery. But all he could see was himself and Funtime Freddy standing next to him. Freddy just a few inches taller than him.

"That's exactly the point." Funtime Freddy explained, a devious little smirk on his lips. "If one of us can manage to sneak through the gallery to the Breaker Room _without_ getting caught, then the person who made it wins. But if Ballora catches... Say _you_ , then you lose."

"So if one of us loses, its an automatic win for the other person?"

"Yeah."

"I see, " Foxy nodded as he rubbed his chin with his hand, laughing internally at the sudden intellectual tone of Freddy's voice. "Then let's start the game! The faster we do this the faster you can go search for my strawberries!"

Funtime Freddy laughed to himself as Foxy began to crawl through the vent to the gallery, before crawling after him.

What a view.

Both out of the vent and into the gallery, Freddy glanced at Foxy, who silently put a finger up to his lips as if to shush and pointed at the dancing ballerina.

Ballora was blind, a sad incident after her first controlled shock. So unlike Funtime Foxy, who can notice footsteps from a mile away, she couldn't notice someone around her no matter how many times they tried. Well, almost.

Because _damn_ , can she hear good. If she doesn't see you in front of her, she can definitely hear you.

The two snuck through the gallery, listening to the familiar tune that Ballora loved to play while she danced. A song she dubbed 'Crumbling Dreams'. It was echoing throughout the room that gave both the advantage of sneaking around her unnoticed to sound other than her own tune.

Foxy glanced at Freddy, who had his nose scrunched up in determination as he quietly sped through the room, ready to beat him. And they say _Foxy's_ the competitive one. But it was cute, to be honest. Perhaps he could let his partner win, both outcomes seem pleasureab--

"I may not be able to see or hear you, Funtime Foxy, " Ballora's voice cut through the silence Foxy didn't even realize was there. "But I can certainly smell your strawberry scent."

Wait.

_Fuck._

Funtime Foxy didn't even think about the fact he can, for lack of a better term, give off _scents_. For what reason? He had no idea. But it does give him the satisfaction of smelling like strawberries, _at times._

" _HA!"_ Funtime Freddy laughed loudly, which echoed throughout the gallery as he immediately clasped his hands over his mouth. Ballora whipped her head over to where he stood.

The Breaker Room wasn't far from here,  Foxy quickly thought. Ballora knew where Freddy was, but she didn't know where _Foxy_ was. With little hesitation, the fox took off in a sprint towards the Breaker Room.

Freddy practically squawked as he ran after his partner. Calling after Ballora who stood in the middle of the room more confused than angry, "WE'RE DOING A CONTEST! CHOCOLATE STRAWBERRIES- KISSING-- SORRY BALLORA! _THANKS, BALLORA!"_ he slammed the breaker room door behind him.

"I won~," Foxy said in a singing manner, leaning against a control panel as Freddy panted for air.

"What?! No, you lost!" Freddy said, his voice cracking.

"But I got here first."

"But you got caught first."

"You were also caught."

" _Because!"_ Funtime Freddy argued in an exasperated tone, motioning his hands in a vivid manner. " _You_ got _caught!"_

Funtime Foxy placed a hand over his mouth, trying to stop the laughter that was bubbling out of him. "Okay, okay... How about a tie?"

"Huh?"

"A tie, " Foxy held out his fingerless-gloved hand for Freddy to shake. "We both won; we both lost."

"Oh." Freddy gently shook his hand, before glancing up curiously. "So... We _both_ get rewards?"

"Yeah, " This time, Funtime Foxy gave a flirty smirk as he walked over to his partner, looking up at him due to the height difference. Before looking away as he bit his lip. "That is, of course, if you _want_ to."

Funtime Freddy gulped as he nodded, "No no-- _I mean yes!_ I'm fine with it!"

This man's going to be the death of him, isn't he?

Foxy gently cupped Freddy's face, tilting it left and right trying to find a good angle to go at it. After a moment, he slowly leaned in and pressed his lips against Freddy's. It was soft and sweet. It felt like a rose bud. The bear sighed into it, shifting closer as he hesitantly wrapped an arm around Foxy's waist.

Funtime Foxy let out a soft noise at the sudden weight around him but accepted it as he deepened the kiss. Standing up on his toes to get leverage, tilting his head in the process.

After another few moments, Foxy finally pulled back with a small gasp, before smirking as he pulled away from Freddy's grip. The other subconsciously chased his mouth for another kiss, but failed. "I expect chocolate strawberries by next morning. Thank you, good sir."

"Wait, that's it?" Freddy's face was red from the moment, and he felt it was just getting good too!

"What? You thought there was going to be more?" Funtime Foxy grinned at the sheepish nod from his partner. "I said _kiss_ , not _kisses_."

"How about another challenge?" Funtime Freddy tried.

"Nope, not falling for that." Foxy shook his head. He smoothed his waistcoat as he walked towards the door. "Now excuse me, I'll be making my way back to Funtime Auditorium." he turned and winked at Freddy. "I'll see you later."

With that, the door gently closed behind him. Leaving Funtime Freddy with a glowing face.

*-*-*

Was he in love?

Funtime Foxy supposes it depends on what one can consider 'romantic love'. He loves Ballora, she's like his mother. He loved Funtime Chica, she was like his sister.

It's interesting (by now) out of all the women he's known for years and have been surrounded by, the one he decides he might romantically love is the only other man in the group.

But maybe that's because they were the closest in age appearance and such. Ballora was made to look in her late 30s or early 40s. Baby (and Bennard, who is no longer with them) are set to look 16 to 17. While the funtimes in their early-to-mid 20s. It seemed less.. Questionable. In that sense.

Then maybe he was supposed to love Funtime Chica. As strange as the thought was. Even if the woman was gone. They were around the same age set.

Maybe even Funtime _Freddy_ and Funtime Chica. It seemed more plausible in some way.

Foxy scrunched his nose as he played with the scratched wood on the stage, not caring whether they damaged his nails or not. That thought brought a sour taste in his mouth.

But again. Love.

As far as he knew of it. Romantic love is something worth protecting; you should go above and beyond for that one person (Just one? Foxy has been hearing otherwise lately). You should care. You should want. _Need._

Would he protect his partner?

_Yes._ He would defend Freddy as much as he can. He hated seeing the man genuinely sad, or disappointed.

Does he care for his partner?

More than he should.

Does he want his partner?

_Yes_. That was an automatic check for Foxy. If he wasn't so... Himself. He would have kissed Freddy until there was no more energy within him to do so. He wanted more than that even.

Does he need his partner?

Funtime Foxy paused in thought for a moment. _Does_ he need Freddy? Does he need to be by his side and care and love him while his companion does the same?

...

_Yes._

Then it's settled.

Funtime Foxy is in love with Funtime Freddy.

**Author's Note:**

> ARE YOU SATISFIED??!


End file.
